prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Our Staff
These people are in our official staff: * Sitb is our community's official helper and councilor * FlareonIsAwesome13 is our bureaucrat and administrator * Glaciersong is an administrator * FourSevensRiolu is a bureaucrat and administrator * GAK16 is a Content Moderator, and Textbox Moderator * Sonic of Prodigy is a Content Moderator, and Textbox Moderator * RobTheBobert is a textbox moderator * MysticalArceus is a textbox moderator * Gacha W1Z4RD is a rollback * WolfyWolfy4 is a rollback Important: If you get any of the rights and you are inactive for 3 weeks or more, then you will be demoted (which means that your right will be taken away and these are for discussion moderator, chat moderator, rollback, content moderator but not a bureaucrat). ''If you wish for your rights back, you will have to earn them which includes every step and rule to become one. Even if you contact someone ahead of time, Requirements One extra requirement not listed on the table include that if you wish to rank up, you must have already completed all requirements of and earned the rights of all past ranks. Other basic requirements are put here. Slot Entitlements This section is for who takes up the slots in the tables above. Current Staff Statistics * 'Amount of ACTIVE staff members in the current moment: 10' * 'Amount of inactive staff members unable to be currently demoted: 1''' Rollbacks Only (no roles higher) * Gacha W1Z4RD * WolfyWolfy4 Textbox Moderators Only (no roles higher) *RobTheBobert *MysticalArceus Content Moderators Only (no roles higher) * GAK16 * Sonic of Prodigy Administrators Only (no roles higher) * Glaciersong Bureaucrats * FlareonIsAwesome13 * FourSevensRiolu * Shizuekana (inactive, for some reason cannot be demoted) Wiki Official Councilor and Helper * Sitb Our Staff's Official Description FlareonIsAwesome13 Hi I am FlareonIsAwesome13. I love cute pets and adorable pets. Especially cats and dogs. I am a huge fan of Pokemon! My favourite Pokemon is Flareon on all the other Eevee evolutions. My name in Prodigy is Angelina Fardancer. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I would love to answer them and I will try to respond immediately! I currently play Roblox and my username is PomPomLover13. Feel free to add me as I'm on most of the time. However, message me before you send me a friend request as I want to be causious of who I friend. Favourite world: Animalia My to do list: # Clean up spam. # Make responsible and trustworthy people admin for this wiki. 3. Get 1st place on the leaderboard! (I don't think that is gonna happen) ---- Glaciersong My nickname is Glaceon or Glacier. I also have a Quotev and Pokefarm account, both named Glaciersong. Feel free to chat with me there or here! On Discord, you might see me as Glacie-chan, and I manage it with GAK16. Anime fans out there, I'm a Dandere and a weeaboo. I also like playing Super Smash Bros for whatever reason, and deeeep.io. I'm pretty good at both I think. I've gotten on the leaderboard before, and I'm considered a good player. If you can't already tell, my favorite Pokemon is Glaceon. I can do basic coding and draw digital art. As for editing, I mostly fix the format and create new pages, but if you need help, message me. Message me and I'll make you a brand new signature if you specify what colors you want! Currently: I'm a rom-com girl. I love Hitorijime My Hero! Less active because of high school, but I check my message wall regularly. I love Taylor Swift, and you can kill me all you want, but that won't change. My friends got me into Shawn Mendes too. My friend tried to get me to like BTS, and I like their music, but I'm not going to spend my time obsessing over bleached Korean guys like a lot of people do these days. Like Pokemon? Play Pokefarm with me! It's a clicking game. My friend was like, "So basically what you do everyday is draw digital art, watch BL, read romances, and practice your instruments." Baka -_- ---- FourSevensRiolu Greetings, people who spend time to see my intro! I'm an administrator (warden) and a student in intermediate/middle school. I pretty much stay here to maintain the wiki and clean it up, and I'm an addict to watching the Recent Wiki Activity reload over and over again. I also act as a Dean of the Stormchaser Academy, an organization you may join if you want fame and fortune in the game with the power of knowledge. I like to see your opinions to keep an open mind about your ideas for the wiki and make judgements representing YOU! ---- GAK16 ---- RobTheBobert Hi there! I’m RobTheBobert, and my name is not a derivation of Robert, so don’t call me that. It’s a pseudoname. I’m addicted to reloading pages until they change because I’m insane(according to Einstein- yay!). If you want to talk, be prepared for long rants, strange semi-creative burns, obsessive-compulsive grammar and spelling(plus punctuation), walls of text, too much information, absolutely no texting language, weird homebrewed internet memes, and references nobody gets. ---- Sonic of Prodigy Hello. I am a Content Moderator, Textbox Moderator and Rollback for this wiki, and I help protect this wiki from spammers and vandalizers. I usually like playing Prodigy because my favorite subject in school is Math, and I would share any of the game info to this wiki. I came to this wiki, because I wanted to share info about Prodigy. I basically come to this wiki almost every day, helping the wiki bit by bit each day. I actually had to be part of a spammer/vandalizer Investigation, and I was a great Investigator. I am a Mario Fan, and mostly a Sonic Fan. I completed Sonic 1, CD, 2, 3 &K, 4 ep 1 & 2, and Mania. ---- MysticalArceus ---- Gacha W1Z4RD ---- WolfyWolfy4 ---- Category:Community